


Such A Bother

by RandomRyu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Courf and Grantaire love to mess with Enjolras lmao, Humor, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's normal for Courfeyrac and Grantaire to barge into Enjolras' place and cause a ruckus. One day they're messing around and playing music loudly in Enjolras' living room, and he goes to see what they're up to. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Bother

Courfeyrac and Grantaire decided to bother Enjolras again, having just waltzed into his house like it was no big deal and settled down on Enjolras' couch in his living room. Enjolras was going to say something, but he was past words. He was used to the two bothering him daily, hourly. He could never go a day without them stepping in and joking around; usually ending up making the blonde angry or breaking something around them.

Today, Enjolras just said hello to them hesitantly as they walked in, for he was working on dinner when they made themselves at home. He just went on mixing and adding spices to his dish, trying his best to ignore the loud, obnoxious talking and laughing coming from the living room. He listened just in case anything broke though, for he had a few decorations of glass in there and he would kill both of them if they broke any of them. Not like he wanted to kill them in general all the time.

Loud singing echoed from the room, he was pretty sure Grantaire was drunk as usual. The television was blaring music. First he heard the harlem shake, and he wanted to kick himself in the throat. Next up was a Shakira song, and he could hear both of them singing "Hips Don't Lie" in high pitched tones of voices through the whole entire song.

He finished up his food and put it in the oven to cook, washing off his hands and walking towards the living room. Now, 'Thrift Shop' was playing so loudly that he was sure the neighbors were going to complain, and he didn't know what to expect when he walked into the connected room.

He paused when he stepped in. Courfeyrac was standing on his coffee table, booty quaking intensely; while Grantaire was balanced on his hands with his feet on Enjolras' wall, twerking. The blonde stood there for a moment just watching the two of them, but they didn't stop what they were doing. Their backs were facing Enjolras.

The blonde opened his mouth to say something, but he ended up just backing out and never speaking of that incident again.


End file.
